


The Neighborhood Brat

by Mr_Possessor



Series: Link and Ganondorf - Body Swap and Possessions [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal, Body Possession, Fucking a soulless husk, Human Ganondorf, Human Link, Link is a Brat, M/M, Male Body Possession, Possession, Size Difference, Zelda is Link's Mother, blowjob, cursing, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Possessor/pseuds/Mr_Possessor
Summary: Link is always barging inside Ganondorf's apartment, much to the latter's annoyance. Their relationship would ultimately change when Link possessed Ganondorf's body, and Ganondorf flipped the tables a day later.Link and Ganondorf are humans in the story.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Link and Ganondorf - Body Swap and Possessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186835
Kudos: 9
Collections: Body_Swap_and_Possessions





	The Neighborhood Brat

By the three goddesses, this kid is a handful. Link is not actually a kid anymore. He is 19 but he still acts like a child. Ever since I, Ganondorf, came to live in this four-story apartment, this kid would always barge in my room demanding that I give him attention. The first time he barged into my room, he said he fell from climbing towards the room. He lost his stamina, he said. The next thing I knew, he nabbed a bite from my breakfast sandwich while playing my Switch.

The audacity of this brat is through the roof.

I want to get angry. To scream at this stranger who is now washing his face in my sink, but somehow - he had some alluring effect that prevented me from dragging him out to the hallway. He smiled at me as if he knew me. His cute lips curled further to a grin, which somehow, made me happy inside.

This brat is fucking cute.

For the next few months, this was our usual routine. Link would barge in my room, even if I am in the bathroom. I'd get out of the shower, buck naked, and I'd realize that the brat is eating my breakfast on the sofa while looking at my huge member. He’d look at my dick for a minute before averting his gaze while acting all innocent.

This happened a few times - and quite frankly, I'm still not used to someone seeing me naked. I know. I have confidence issues but who the hell wouldn't when your body is open for some brat to see. I slouched on the sofa beside him and sighed.

Seriously. What am I going to do with this kid?

"Hey, listen." Link said. "I have something to show you,"

"What?" I groaned.

Link stood over me, yanked his head back, and with the momentum - he hit me square at my forehead.

"GAH!" I screamed. But I stopped halfway through my scream when I realized that something is definitely wrong around me. I was fresh from the shower but I found myself sweating and naked, with Link below me. He's sleeping - or a stupid attempt at it.

I shook Link awake, "What the fuck did you do?"

Link groaned and opened his eyes. With a smile, he unveiled his most mischievous crap yet. "I possessed your body,"

"What!? What do you mean you possessed my body?"

"I hit your head first then my soul went -fwoop!- into your body." Link said that with complete hand-movements for the fwoop part.

I mean, I could summon fire from the depths of hell but the thought of someone possessing my body was enough to break my mind. I looked at the clock and sure enough, three hours had passed. Not like I have a job or something. Which I actually do and missed. To add more salt to the wound, I'm not only naked. My dick is flaccid and leaking. Half of it is still half-buried in my brat of a neighbor's ass.

"Wha- What the fuck is this? Did I just fuck you?" I said in disbelief.

"I never had sex with anyone yet, so I thought I could do it with you."

"You could have asked instead of possessing my body without my concept. I was edging myself for days and all of that - gone!"

Link never even said that he was sorry. He just smiled like always did, and fled to his apartment room with his bitch of a mother who raised a demon spawn like him. Who the hell even names their son Link!? A bitch named Zelda would.

\---

The morning after that, I wasn't surprised anymore to see Link lounging again on my sofa. It's a good thing that I locked my cupboard lest he'll gobble down on the chips I bought yesterday evening.

Link asked me to sit beside him, but I know that he has something nefarious in mind. Those cheeky eyes speak volumes Link. And I am wise enough to see them now. But sure enough, I sat beside you as I saw you reel your head back. But unlucky for you, you fucking brat, I am far quicker. I've seen your magic, analyzed it, and devised a way to reverse it. The reversal is quite simple. I just need to be quicker. I need to hit you first, which I did.

The look on your face as my soul invaded your body was priceless.

There was darkness but the light came immediately after. I felt the overbearing sense of smallness. I wasn't weak - far from it. But I definitely feel hot and suffocating. My eyes flashed open and realized that something heavy was on top of me. I pushed the thing off then saw that the heavy thing was actually my real body. It's alive and looks larger than what I remember. I leaned my head on its chest. There's a slow heartbeat coming at it. There's also warmth which feels nice to the touch.

As I touched my previous body, I saw the immediate change that happened to this new one I am inhabiting. I am far smaller and thinner. Instead of my usual reddish hair, golden locks flowed on my head. They are so smooth that my hands could just comb right through. The smell of lilacs came from them.

Enough about that, and more about this - this thing in my pants. It's been years since I felt this horny. Is this what Link felt like every day? To have your penis nearly ripping out of your boxers. To have this internal warmth rampaging in your mind, pushing you to eat this sack of soulless meat in front of me. Sh- should I? That's me! I want to fuck my old body so bad right now. And fuck I did.

I undressed this body's pants and ripped open my boxers to see Link's youthful package. It's quite big for someone his age. It's twice longer than the current length of my hand, and I know that it can get longer if I excite it enough. It's hard and throbbing. Its foreskin is peeled back to reveal a head dripping with pre-cum. I dipped a finger and tasted a drop.

"You should eat more fruits Link," I took a mental note of leaving fruits on the table next time.

With the lube I carefully hid in my room, I came back to have it poured on this lean body of mine and my soulless body pushed on the ground. I lubed my previous body's thick pectorals, the hard washboard abs leading to a v-line towards the huge humongous dick. With my cute mouth, I gave it momentary licks while worshipping its girth and length. It's nearly as thick as half my face, and teaspoons of pre-cum dripped on my face. I licked it too, tasting the salty brine that is a lot more satisfying than the previous one I tasted.

"This is what a real man should taste like," I said, assuming that Link can still hear me.

Now that my ass is lubed up, I turned around and slowly pushed it up to my asshole. I was surprised to see that there isn't that much resistance as I thought it would be. Well, that's expected since Link used my body to fuck himself for three hours. No wonder it's so easy to gobble this huge rod inside me. But that doesn't mean I cannot gain pleasure. Far from it actually.

"Damn!" I cursed. "You're one sensitive brat, Link."

My insides are on fire with this rod inside my colon. I could feel its length graze past repeatedly on my G-spot while poking against my intestines. I bounced my bubbly ass, pounding it up and down at this hot throbbing rod. Moans filled the room and my head. Moans echoed which only served to make me hard.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I repeatedly cursed.

The pain is gone leaving only pleasures in its wake. Pleasures that crackled my throbbing loins.

Then at once, I felt an explosion of warmth inside me. It filled my walls with its thick warm goop. There's too much and it overflowed, the excess dripping out and covering the dick I fucked myself with. I scooped a dollop of the good stuff and rubbed it on my original body's stomach. With the meal all laid out, I licked it clean. I licked and tasted until there's nothing left but my saliva.

With that done, I flipped my body, my groin now facing the other's face. Slowly, I slipped my dick inside its mouth and fucked it relentlessly. Saliva enveloped my shaft and its warmth spread across my body. While on the other end, I returned to sucking cock. I sucked whatever I left behind - which is quite a lot. It hardened once more, which I greeted back by pushing it until it's at the back of my throat.

My dick hardened further, now scraping past the uvula and into the throat. I moaned once more, still feeling the cum in my ass dripping out towards my former body's face.

"Agh!" I screamed despite this dick deeply stuffed inside my mouth. "Ahhhhhh!!!!" I screamed the hardest with this youthful voice of mine.

Thick cum poured at the same time. One out of me, the other - flowing in continuous streams inside my throat. I scooped every drop, drinking the thick manly goodness that's now sticking at the walls of my throat.

I spent the next two hours just cuddling with my old body like a body pillow. Well, it's kind of like a body pillow if taken literally. I slept in its warmth and the smell of bittersweet feeling every space available in my lungs.

\---

The next morning, Link came back like always. He's still grumpy about the things I did to his body yesterday. And I rebutted that he did the same thing the day before that. He's still bummed though.

Although, that frown turned upside down when I gave him a banana snack.

Link never changed. He tried possessing my body again! Really? I want to turn back the table like I did before, but I decided against it. While it's fun to possess a brat's body and fuck your original beefier body, the pleasure is one-sided. It's selfish and desolate. If he really wants to be pleasured that bad, we can do it together.

I grabbed Link's head before they connected, then gave him a sweet inviting kiss.


End file.
